Terrible things happen
by besenflieger
Summary: Mara hat eine schreckliche Vision, oder ist es mehr als das?


Das meiste an dieser Gechichte gehört George Lucas,  
Das Beste an dieser Geschichte gehört Timothy Zahn,  
Und der Rest bleibt für mich übrig, nun ja.

Ich weis nicht mehr, was mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat, aber ich danke demjenigen dafür.

Ich will auch erst mal euch danken, dass ihr wenigstens diese Geschichte angeklickt habt. Aber lest sie jetzt auch bitte und schreibt mir ganz viele Reviews, ok? g Also viel Spass

Es traf sie wie ein Blitz. Ganz unvermittelt zuckten Bilder vor ihren Augen, sie sah Schemen, Gestalten, fühlte eine Bedrohung, immer größer .........

Da erfasste sie etwas: Ihr Meister, zwei weitere Gestalten.

Schwankend hielt sie sich am Fensterrahmen fest. Die Skyline von Coruscant verschwamm plötzlich vor ihren Augen.

Noch einmal, Vader und ....... Skywalker, er lag am Boden im Todeskampf und dann fühlte sie nur noch Hass, Schmerz und dann Leere.

Sie verlor das Bewusstsein ..................

Und fand sich in einem Traum wieder.

Die gleiche Szene wie zuvor nur Skywalker erhob sich, unverletzt, er lächelte.

Vader lag am Boden, blaue Blitze durchzuckten noch immer seinen Körper, es machte den Anschein, er wäre tot ..........

Dann Skywalker, er packte den Imperator und warf ihm unbarmherzig über ein Geländer, er fiel, immer tiefer und dann hörte sie es: er rief nach ihr, ein letzter Befehl ein vernichtender Befehl _Töte ihn! Du wirst Luke Skywalker töten!_ _Töte Luke ....._

Ein lauter Interkomton riss sie aus ihrem Traum. Schweißgebadet fuhr sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Jemand hatte sie wohl auf ihr Zimmer gebracht und ins Bett gelegt. Noch etwas orientierungslos sah sie sich um, als das Interkom sich wieder meldete. Sie stand auf und drückte der _Sprechen_ Knopf. Sofort meldete sich ein aufgeregte Kommoffizier „Bitte kommen sie sofort in den Konferenzraum. Der Comandant erwartet sie" „Natürlich" antwortete sie etwas unsicher, es war äußerst ungewöhnlich da sie eigentlich keinem außer ihrem Meister Rechenschaft schuldig war und bisher hatte sie auch kaum einer der Offiziere je um einen Gefallen gebeten.

Sie zog sich um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Konferenzraum. Auf dem Weg bemerkte sie das geschäftige Treiben um sich nicht, sonst wäre ihr wohl die Antwort auf die Frage die sie sich vorhin gestellt hatte einsichtiger geworden, doch sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich über die Vision und den Traum den sie gehabt hatte klarer zu werden. War es eine Vision gewesen, oder nur eine Schreckensvorstellung? Warum war sie ohnmächtig geworden? Und was bedeutete sie seltsame Leere, die sie im Gefüge der Macht spürte?

Noch bevor sie zu dem Schluss kommen konnte, der ihr nicht gefiel war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Der Soldat vor der Tür nickte ihr zu und sie trat ein.

Die ranghöchsten Offiziere des Palastes waren versammelt und schauten alle teil nervös, teils beunruhigt in die Runde. Sie setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle, da erhob sich der Comandant am Kopfende der Tafel und schaute gespannt in die Gesichter der Anwesenden.

„Ich werde mich kurz fassen" begann er „Soeben hat uns eine erschütternde Nachricht erreicht und ich habe die sofortige Evakuierung der gesamten Basis angeordnet. Auch sie sollten sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg machen, in einer Stunde gehen einige Transporter nach Carida. Wir dürfen nichts hier zurücklassen was dem Feind strategisch wichtig werden könnte, zur Not sprengen wir alles in die Luft. Weitere Fragen?"

„Dürfte ich mich erkundigen was eigentlich passiert ist" meldete sich einer der Sektionsführer zu Wort „Wird der Planet angegriffen?"

„Warum kommt die Raumflotte nicht zu Hilfe?"

„Funktionieren die Verteidigungseinrichtungen?" alle riefen fast panisch durcheinander, der Comandant hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hören sie mir zu" seine scharfe Stimme durchschnitt den Raum „die Raumflotte wurde bei Endor vernichtend von der Allianz der Rebellen geschlagen. Fast niemand ist entkommen, sie wurden alle vernichtet, zusammen mit dem zweiten Todesstern"

„Aber das bedeutet ja ......." begann einer

„Ja, das bedeutet der Imperator ist tot"

Die Nachricht warf sie alle aus der Bahn. Aber keinen so sehr, wie die rothaarige Frau am Ende des Tisches.

„Sie verstehen also weshalb wir uns beeilen müssen. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis die Flotte der Rebellen hier eintrifft. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen und neu formieren um einen baldigen Gegenangriff zu starten. Das wäre alles, und viel Glück"

Nur durch einen Schleier nahm sie die letzten Worte des Comandanten wahr als sie benommen aufstand und zu ihrem Quartier zurückging.

Es war also kein Traum gewesen, keine Vision, sie hatte die letzten Minuten ihres Meisters miterlebt. Sie hörte wieder die Stimme in ihrem Kopf _Du wirst Luke Skywalker töten_

An ihrem Quartier angekommen wankte sie noch einmal kurz und öffnete dann die Tür. Eilig packte sie alles wichtige in einen Koffer.

Auf dem Weg zum Hangar bemerkte sie immer mehr, was sie zurückließ für eine ungewisse Zukunft. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie würde ihn finden, ihn bestrafen. Für das was er ihrem Meister angetan hatte, was er ihr angetan hatte _Du wirst Luke Skywalker töten_

Ja, das würde sie!

Das soweit, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
